T'nas-veh Pohshau
by tlauschntgaispock
Summary: This is a Star Trek and Highlander crossover with my own character Meggie MacLeod. This is a Spock/OC story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I like the thought of mixing Star Trek and Highlander. Hope you like it.**

Meggie MacLeod had gotten her assignment on the Enterprise at last. She was going to be Commander Scott's assistant in engineering. She knew the stories about red shirts. At least one of them died on away missions. But frankly as she was immortal it really didn't apply to her anyway.

Her cousin Duncan MacLeod trained her well. She has gone undetected for over four centuries and had no plans to change that now. She had gone through many aliases over the years and had decided to use her real name when she applied and attended Starfleet Academy eight years ago.

Her First Death occurred shortly after her twenty fifth birthday in 1830 so she would forever be stuck at that age.

She braided her flaming red hair and donned her Starfleet uniform. Meggie was now a Commander so she wanted to look the part. She opted to wear the male version of the engineering uniform. Even as an engineer she couldn't very well kick ass in a dress. Thanks to Duncan she knew many forms of martial arts and swordsmanship. Meggie was top in her class in every form of self-defense. She had even managed to master the Vulcan martial art of _sus mahna._

She had heard Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu was an expert swordsman and looked forward to finding that out for herself.

The Enterprise was on their second year of their first five year mission and was docked in space dock just above Earth. She was waiting to board the shuttle to carry her there. Meggie had her bags and her swords slung over her 5'11" frame with ease. She was definitely tall for a human woman and often got many stares and propositions as well. Apparently a lot of men and women liked red heads with pale skin and green eyes. Meggie occasionally dated but that was it. She watched her cousin Duncan and Connor both grieve lost loves over the centuries and wanted none of it.

Meggie even let a slight Scottish brogue through this time around. She missed it. She missed hearing it from others also. Meggie would never forget how to speak Gaelic her native tongue, but as far as she knew no one spoke it anymore, which was kind of sad.

She was aware that Commander Scott was notorious for providing special beverages at a moment's notice. Rumor had it he had a secret still onboard even. Meggie could not wait to have a drink with him and talk about home. She had not been to Scotland in over a hundred years. It had changed so much that nothing was familiar about home anymore. Glenfinnan, Scotland was not the homeland she remembered from her childhood.

She watched out the window as they finally docked with the Enterprise and was already on her feet getting her things together.

Meggie disembarked and waited with the others that were apparently finding their new home on board.

She watched as a tall lean Vulcan approached the group. She presumed it was Commander Spock, First Officer and Chief Science Officer of the Enterprise. Meggie would never tire of looking at Vulcans. She had been present for first contact with the Vulcan's, Solkar to be exact, which if she wasn't mistaken was Spock's ancestor. Spock reminded her of Solkar quite a bit.

"Welcome to the U.S.S Enterprise. You are now aboard the flagship of the fleet and as such you will be expected to act like it. You will be shown your quarters and given your duty assignments immediately." Spock told them all.

_Gotta love Vulcan's right to the point no bullshit._ Meggie thought to herself.

"Would Commander MacLeod please step forward?" Spock asked looking at the crowd.

People parted as she made her way through with all of her things.

"That'll be me Commander." She replied.

Spock looked up to find a very tall fiery haired woman walking his way. Fascinating. He thought momentarily.

"Holy hell. That is one hot lookin woman." Kirk said under his breath.

Spock did not even hear the Captain walk up beside him.

Meggie spotted the Captain while she was walking up. He was a good lookin man to be sure. But she knew his type, cocky and self-assured and god's gift to women.

She stopped in front of them both.

"You're Commander Meggie MacLeod." Kirk asked her grinning his million dollar smile.

"Aye, that I am sir." She replied.

"Ahh is that a Scottish brogue I hear." Kirk asked.

"Yes Sir." She nodded and smiled.

She looks at Spock and damned if he doesn't look suspicious. She had to be careful. Meggie forgot how utterly perceptive Vulcan's were. They were also good at reading people. Thankfully she had her shields up. Not only was she immortal she had some degree of mental telepathy which she also kept hidden.

"If you will follow me I will show you to your quarters and then to the engineering station on the bridge Commander." Spock told her.

"As you wish." She replied.

"Can I help you with your gear?" The Captain asked.

"I've got it. But thank you though." She told him.

She saw Kirk eying her swords curiously.

"You collect swords or something." He asked.

"Kind of. I actually use these though." Meggie replied.

"A hobby then huh?" He asked.

"No not really sir. I am quite the experienced swords woman." Meggie explained.

"Well I haven't seen anyone better than Sulu yet." Kirk said.

"Well pardon me sir, but you haven't been around much." She replied which garnered a raised eyebrow from Spock in return.

"I'll look forward to watching that little duel." Kirk admitted.

"That sounds like somethin I'd be interested in for sure." Meggie told him smiling broadly.

The Captain was called away to the bridge and that left her with Spock, which she didn't mind at all.

Something about the Vulcan intrigued her. Maybe it was their unusually long life span or how very logical they were about everything.

She stayed silent as the Commander led her to her quarters. He stood by while she deposited her bags and swords on the bed.

"Shall we proceed to the security section of the ship then to the bridge?" Spock asked her.

"That would be acceptable Commander." Meggie replied following him out of her quarters fortifying all the shields in her mind once again. It was funny how she had to work extra hard when she was around this particular Vulcan.

They rode the turbo lift for a few seconds before Spock started to speak.

"Do you have family back on Earth?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I have two cousins Duncan and Connor. I have no other family." Meggie told him honestly.

When your family attempts to burn you as a witch you lose your family fairly quickly in the time she came from. Anything that could not be explained was considered witchcraft and was handled swiftly. She had been alone for over a hundred years when Duncan and Connor found her and trained her to keep her head attached to her shoulders. She was immortal but could die by one method, her head being cut from her body.

"Duncan lives in Great Britain and Connor in Japan." She finished.

"I see." Spock replied. There was indeed something unusual about Commander MacLeod. She was older than her twenty five years. It was in her eyes and also the way she carried herself. She was a woman of great life experience. He was intrigued as to why that was the case.

Meggie glanced in Spock's direction. He was extremely intuitive. He was staring at her without realizing it or maybe didn't care.

Just then the doors opened to reveal the Enterprise bridge. She followed Spock off the turbo lift and over to the Captain's chair.

"Go ahead and introduce her to everyone Spock." Kirk told him winking at Meggie. Spock nodded at them both and they moved to the communication station. She fought the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes at her commanding officer. Captain James T. Kirk was incorrigible no doubt about it.

"Commander Meggie MacLeod this is Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura Chief Communications Officer." Spock told her.

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant." Meggie said extending her hand to Uhura. Meggie noticed the slight smile as they shook hands.

"Great to have you aboard ma'am." Uhura replied shaking her hand.

They then moved to the helm and navigator's stations.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu Helmsman and our Navigator Lieutenant Pavel Chekov." Spock said nodding to them both.

"I've heard about you Sulu. I hear you're quite the experienced swordsman. We need a match soon." Meggie told him.

"Yes ma'am of course. It's been awhile since I've dueled with someone close to my skill level." Sulu told her not missing her sideways smile.

Meggie would let that comment go for now. He was completely oblivious as to her skill level. She'd had over 400 years and many sword fighting styles mastered in that time. She would have to go easy on him the first time.

"I look forward to it. Just let me know when and where." Meggie told him then turning to Pavel.

"I am wery pleazed to meet you Commander." Pavel said shyly.

"I've also heard quite a bit about you as well, you saved the Enterprise's ass plenty of times." Meggie said noticing his chest puff out slightly.

Just then the turbo lift doors opened and a very grumpy looking man in science blues and a smiling man in reds.

Spock walked toward them both and Meggie followed.

"Commander Meggie MacLeod may I introduce Dr. Leonard McCoy our Chief Medical Officer and Commander Montgomery Scott our Chief of Engineering. Commander MacLeod your new assistant in engineering." Spock finished, directing his last comment to Scotty.

"Good luck with that, always have someone from engineering in my sick bay." McCoy said dryly. "Call me Bones everyone does."

"Ok Bones an you can call me Meggie." She said noticing the slight look of surprise on Mr. Scott's face.

"Yer Scottish. Finally, someone I can have a wee drink with." Scotty told her.

"You drink with me all the time Scotty. I can hold my own." Bones told them both.

"Aye I'm Scottish. Glenfinnan ta be exact. Commander Scott." Meggie told him smiling back at both of them.

"Good God call me Scotty. None a this Commander stuff." Scotty told her.

Spock stood silently watching the interaction with the new Commander and the rest of the command crew. The woman was a good fit for the Enterprise he could see that already. However, he still could not shake the niggling in his mind that there was something about her he was missing, something very important.


	2. Chapter 2

Meggie was extremely busy the next week before the Enterprise was set to leave for deep space. She spent the first few days getting her and Scotty's tiny office in order and going over the files of their engineering crew. Scotty had informed her that she was his second in command in the engineering bay. Meggie was shocked at how young most of them were. Since Nero decimated the fleet younger and younger cadets were being expected to perform duties of officers with quite a few years' experience.

She herself happened to be on leave before she went to her next assignment when Nero almost destroyed Earth. Upon learning about Vulcan's destruction she hauled her ass back to Starfleet Command in San Francisco and was immediately put to work. She had been teaching at the Academy patiently waiting for the chance to serve aboard the Enterprise. Now it was here and she was going to do her best to make the engineering department top notch on the flagship of the fleet.

Finally, the day to launch was here and she had met with each and every member of her engineering, thanks to Scotty, to let them know what she expected of them all. Meggie made her way out of her and Scotty's office and into the turbo lift. She would be expected on the bridge when they broke away from space dock as a senior member of staff, since Scotty had no desire to be there.

She walked onto the bridge where everyone was already preparing for launch. Meggie did notice that a certain stoic Vulcan had managed to glance her way when she stepped over next to the Captain.

She had been a Captain many years ago during the war with Iraq in 2008. She was a Navy pilot to be exact. Meggie had participated in every major war. She had been a nurse in World War I in London, Great Britain, She was a Navy nurse, a Lieutenant Commander at Pearl Harbor in 1941 which started World War II for the United States and then did that through the rest of that war. Meggie served in a M.A.S.H. Unit in the Korean war as a Major in the Army. She then became an Army nurse as a Major again in Vietnam in the 1960's. It was quiet for her until Gulf War I, followed by Iraq, Afghanistan, and on to World War III and it went on and on from there. Even after First Contact she would find those that needed someone to fight for them and do her duty.

Of course after each conflict or war she would have to 'die' and take on another name and life.

Meggie had many years of war experience. She had seen thousands die and she always felt guilty that she had lived through it all. The best she could do was help whomever she could and keep as many that she fought with alive as possible.

Her level of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was probably off the charts and if she were a normal person she wouldn't be fit to breed tribbles. But with being immortal apparently her brain had the ability to take just about any kind of trauma and absorb it. Sure she still had her nightmares now and then. They didn't stop. But her stamina was extraordinary. She could go days without sleep without it affecting her but of course that would raise too much suspicion so she had trained herself to actually rest.

She found also that she would heal if wounded almost instantly but not without leaving some sort of scars. She lost count of the times she had been shot and stabbed over the years. Meggie even still had the burn scars up her back where her loving family and friends had attempted to burn her at the stake so many, many years ago.

Meggie had to refocus herself she'd let her shields slip while she traveled down memory lane. She turned around slightly not to make herself noticed by the bridge crew but Spock was staring back at her intently, his perfect Vulcan eyebrows rose to the heavens in surprise. Well shite. She thought to herself. She had to be more careful with her thoughts and her shields. Meggie nodded slightly to Spock and turned around not waiting to see what he did in return.

Spock was checking all systems ready for launch when Commander MacLeod came onto the bridge and stood by the Captain. He did something extremely illogical and stared at the Commander as she stood beside Captain Kirk. He then caught the wave of thoughts coming from her as though they were his very own, massive thoughts of war. As a touch telepath he was unaccustomed to such abilities. However, he was unaware that the Commander had any psi abilities whatsoever. He was also fairly certain that Starfleet was unaware of them as well. Spock would have to endeavor to mention this particular incident to the Captain when time allowed. She then glanced at him probably to ascertain if he realized her shielding was down.

Meggie was finding it increasingly difficult maintaining her shields around Commander Spock. She had not had that particular problem around any other Vulcan's in the past and could not figure out why it was the case now. He was half human and maybe that was a factor. Something was going on with her mind and had to be more vigilant. Meggie really wanted to stay on the Enterprise until she couldn't any longer or she would have to naturally move on.

"Lieutenant Chekov lay in a course for Romulus. We are on a diplomatic mission for our first mission out." Kirk told them all.

"Aye, Keptin course to Romulus laid in. We will arriwve in seven days' time sir." Chekov informed them.

Meggie was not surprised in the mission heading. Since Nero destroyed Vulcan and almost Earth the relationship with Romulus was tenuous at best. The Romulans were expecting the Federation to blame them and retaliate and the Federation was expecting some crazy faction from Romulus to take up where Nero left off. Romulus had expressed great interest in becoming part of the Federation but negotiations were at a standstill and the Klingon Empire had a lot to do with that. The Klingon's were allied with Romulus and would definitely not be joining the Federation for a long time to come.

Romulans looked like Vulcan's but were absolutely nothing like them, completely the opposite. They wholeheartedly embraced their emotions. Romulans were not known for their logic either. Meggie had dealings with Romulans in the past and was not comfortable around them at all. For one they were not accepting of their Vulcan brethren and saw humans as inferior. Seeing as they had the youngest Captain in the fleet and a half Vulcan First Officer this diplomatic mission could get dangerous very quickly. Meggie would have to be prepared for anything when dealing with Romulans and most probably Klingon's.

Once they were at warp Sulu turned and addressed her for the first time since she had met him the week prior.

"So when do you want to get together and have that match. I'm ready whenever you are." Sulu told her grinning broadly.

"Well I'm ready anytime. How about we make it interesting? Not just dueling but throw in some hand to hand combat and whatever else we can think of." Meggie challenged him.

"Sure sounds good to me. I'll warn you I was top in my class in all hand to hand combat classes and all classes and techniques in swordsmanship." He said proudly.

"Really, I actually taught quite a few hand to hand classes and swordsmanship techniques at the Academy. I'll meet you in the gym at 1800 today after shift." Meggie told him noticed the grin leave his face as she walked over to Spock's station.

In truth she was expert level with Japanese swordsmanship skills along with many other styles. She had a few katana swords that Connor had given her as gifts over the years. Her favorite fighting style was Jiujitsu she was mastered in many others as well. Meggie had personally learned those particular skills from the Samurai themselves with Connor's guidance of course. She had neutralized many an enemy with her vast knowledge of fighting and sword fighting.

Meggie had also faced other immortals intent on taking her head. So far she had only had to face and defeat five other immortals in the over four hundred years she had been roaming the Earth and beyond. That wasn't counting Connor and Duncan whom she would never ever consider killing know matter what. The three had made a pact that they would never destroy one another regardless of the consequences.

"I trust that engineering is to your satisfaction Commander Spock." Meggie stated standing beside Spock.

"Yes Commander I see no problems whatsoever at this time. Am I correct in assuming that you will be fighting with Commander Sulu this evening? Spock asked her without looking up from his console.

"Yes. I hope you will be able to come to observe if you wish." Meggie replied. Good God what was she thinkin. She had just asked the Vulcan to come and watch her match when she really needed to avoid him as much as possible. Why was she so unguarded when it came to this man? Nothing like this had ever happened before but she couldn't un-invite the man it was a free ship he good come and go as he pleased.

"I will be present at 1800 to observe your match with Commander Sulu, Commander MacLeod." Spock told her.

She then had the overwhelming urge to hear him call her by her first name. Meggie wondered briefly what it would sound like coming from Spock. Meggie shock her head slightly to refocus her thoughts. She then nodded to Spock and got the hell off the bridge.

By lunch time the news of her match with Sulu had spread to most of the ship and she expected tons of people would be there.

Meggie sat at a table in the corner only to be joined by Dr. McCoy shortly then Lt. Commander Uhura.

"I hope the hell you know what your doin? Sulu's the best I've ever seen." McCoy told her.

Meggie hated to toot her own horn so to speak but these people needed to get out more. She didn't want to show off but she would be damned if she was goin to let Sulu beat her just for the hell of it.

"Well we'll just have ta see about that. Now won't we doctor." She replied picking up her fried chicken and takin a big bite out of it.

"Damn woman you sure can eat. Where do you put it all?" McCoy laughed as he started eating.

"I have a high metabolism." She told him. Which was the truth, sort of.

"Lucky you." Nyota finally spoke up. "That kind of food goes straight to my ass unfortunately." She said stabbing at her salad.

Meggie just shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't empathize at all. She never gained or lost an ounce of weight and she had gone without food many times so that others could eat. Before she became an immortal she knew what hunger was like. Her clan had gone without many times and she had seen the very old and very young die because of it. Meggie would give her younger brother Lachlan her portion of the meager meal they sometimes had because she could stand to see the boy go hungry. He survived when many did not. Her mother Fiona and her father Callum both did anything and everything to make sure their children didn't starve. She watched them both miss many meals to keep her and her brother alive.

"Anyway we'll both be there at the match. Won't we Leonard?" Nyota said raising her eyebrows at the man across the table.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Sure someone has to make sure you and Sulu don't kill each other. Just be careful. I don't want to have to piece either one of you back together tonight and for God's sake don't get anything cut off you may need later." McCoy told her.

Meggie almost choked on her food with that last bit of advice he chose to impart to her. If he only knew her only concern was keepin her head on top of her shoulders.

"Aye doctor. I plan on keepin all my body parts attached." She said smiling.

With that she excused herself from them both and went back to the security department to finish up Alpha shift. She completely missed the quiet Vulcan sitting across the room that had been watching and listening to her during her meal and as she made her way out of the mess hall doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Meggie sailed through the rest of the day without incident finishing scheduling for the engineering crew, something else Scotty didn't want to do and her regular duties. Occasionally her mind would wonder to the duel she would have with Sulu later in the evening. Mentally she made of list of things to do before going to the gym. She had to change into her workout clothes namely her long sleeved shirt and pants. She would be using some lightweight shoes similar to ballet slippers but with a rubber sole and more traction.

She would also be using the katana Master Miyamoto Musashi had given upon completing her samurai training. Being an immortal himself he was still training others to become warriors. His death is stated as 1645 in the history books but of course he is living under another name and as far as she knew he was still doing what he does best. He had even trained Connor and Duncan many years before her.

Finally Alpha shift was over and she had given her relief for Beta shift instructions for the next shift as well. Meggie hurried to her quarters and quickly dressed in her form fitting black workout pants and long sleeve purple shirt. She re-braided her hair quickly, slipped her shoes on and slung the sheathed katana over her back and took off for the gym.

When she arrived and walked through the gym doors she was amazed at how many people could pack into such a small space. She spotted Spock, McCoy and Kirk in the corner with Pavel giving Sulu what looked like a pep talk.

Meggie also noticed the curious glances she got. Apparently Sulu was wearing his training padding and she had chosen not too. She didn't need it so what's the use. It made it harder for her to move anyway.

"I hope you're ready for this?" Nyota asked her.

"Yer faith in yer fellow woman is astounding Nyota." Meggie said sarcastically.

"I've seen Sulu fight and I'm just worried that you may have gotten over your head." Nyota admitted freely.

"Well just watch closely and you'll see for yourself soon enough that little Meggie can take care of herself." Meggie told her and walked over to the mat. She glanced quickly at Spock's always stoic expression crack just slightly. He actually looked a little worried. Suddenly she got self-conscious and started to blush slightly.

McCoy walked over looking a little more than concerned.

"I hope the hell you know what your doin darlin. Just don't cut each other's heads off or somethin. There are some things I can't fix." McCoy told her and walked back over to Kirk shaking his head.

She so wanted to laugh at that last statement. Yeah he couldn't fix that one and they would all get a nasty surprise if her head left her body and electrical charge that would probably fry the Enterprise's circuits and all of its systems.

She glanced at Sulu who looked a little nervous. She wouldn't be too hard on him. Maybe.

Jim Kirk sauntered over to her and winked as he sidled up next to her.

"You be careful and take it easy on Sulu." He told her eyeballing her up and down checking her out.

Kirk was interested in her she could tell he was so totally obvious about it. She thought. It will be a thousand wonders if the man doesn't get charged with sexual harassment before the five year mission is up. She thought wanting to laugh at the man.

"I'll try to take it easy on him Captain." She smiled.

"Oh please call me Jim when we're off duty." Jim replied winking seductively again.

"Well call me Meggie then." Meggie smiled back. He was so not her type at all but he wasn't hurting anything by flirting with her.

Sulu walked up to them both just at that moment.

"It's not too late to back out Commander." Sulu said teasing.

"I don't back out and call me Meggie, Hikaru." She all but purred.

Both Kirk and Sulu stood there with their mouths hanging open as she flirted back just a little.

She glanced back over at Spock and noticed how tense his face had gotten and that his posture was stiffer than usual with his clenched fists balled up at his sides.

"Well you two know the rules here. You're fighting with real swords so try not to kill each other." Kirk said and walked off.

"I've got one hundred credits on you. Don't let me down." He whispered to Sulu thinking Meggie couldn't hear as he walked away.

"I won't sir, guaranteed." Sulu whispered back.

Meggie rolled her eyes. _Men could be such pigs sometimes. It was so on right now. She would just have to make sure the Captain lost his hundred credits then. Oh well sucks to be him._ She thought watching Spock's reaction get more interesting as Kirk walked back.

Spock was openly glaring at him the entire time. She would have to think on that particular response from Spock later. Right now she had to focus on handing Sulu his ass to him.

"You wanna do swords or hand to hand first?" Hikaru asked her grinning a little.

"Doesn't matter to me, whatever you want. We could just mix it up and see where that takes us." Meggie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru agreed a little too confident for Meggie's liking.

They both nodded and bowed to each other with Meggie noticing at that moment that she was a few inches taller than Sulu but she of all people knew that didn't matter in the least. Height meant absolutely nothing in a fight.

Meggie took her fighting stance with her katana at the ready on her back. She noticed that Sulu had his retractable katana on his belt ready to go. She had one of those in her quarters but preferred the old style weapons. Meggie had the matching wakizashi sword to go with her katana but she didn't want to break out the two handed sword fighting technique that Master Musashi had taught her, on the first duel. Meggie didn't want to scare the shit outta him this time.

_Well maybe just a little bit._ She grinned to herself.

Sulu decided to go big and started with a round house kick. Meggie instinctively grabbed his leg and and flipped him on his back. The surprised Sulu flipped himself back up off the ground with both legs and in one move. Meggie backed away and waved him toward her. But then advanced on him surprising him and the onlookers flipping her body in the air and performing a spin kick to his face.

Meggie could hear Nyota from the sidelines cheering her on as well as Scotty, her fellow Scotsman. She watched Sulu collecting himself then glanced at where Spock, Kirk and McCoy were watching her with open mouthed shock.

_Why is it that men automatically think women can't kick ass?_ Meggie thought to herself.

She watched as Sulu nodded to her and then came at her punching and jabbing one right after the other. Meggie block almost all of them except one landing to her face and the other to her abdomen. She tasted blood for the first time in a while and had to catch her breath. She countered with sweeping both of his legs out from under him and a right to the jaw when he hit the ground. Apparently they weren't going by any particular style of fighting at all they were mixing it up completely.

That's when he attacked from behind and managed to get her in a choke hold. She had underestimated him apparently. He was strong. She momentarily looked up as she was facing Spock, McCoy and Kirk who all looked worried. Hum. She'd never seen a worried Vulcan before. Meggie was actually gasping some but knew he wouldn't be able to damage anything permanently.

She managed to grasp both of his wrists applied the right amount of pressure and twisted his arms above her head and flipped his whole body over her shoulders. It was all about position and momentum. With the right momentum anyone could do this. He outweighed her but it didn't matter. She had added stamina and strength to her advantage. He hit the ground with an _oomph_. Sulu scrambled up off the mat, clearly letting his emotions get the better of him and came at her saying something she wasn't able to recognize in Japanese. He was thoroughly pissed off. That would be his downfall for sure.

Sulu did something unexpected and kicked the side of her knee. She heard a sickening pop. It hurt like hell but would heal once she popped it back in. She put her hand up in the time out sign and limped to the side where the dynamic trio were watching in stunned silence.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!Your knee is completely out of its socket! You can't keep fighting like that!" McCoy yelling over the crowds screaming for more.

"Sure I can doctor. I just have to pop it back in and I'll be fine." She said grabbing her knee and popping it back in with McCoy motioning and yelling for her to stop.

"Fuck." She yelled. Oh yeah it hurt like hell but just for a few seconds she could already feel it healing. Meggie would have to limp a little for show or they would get suspicious.

"Damn. Now that's a tough woman." Kirk said loud enough for all three to hear looking at Meggie with admiration.

"Are you certain you are still able to finish the match with this particular injury?" Spock asked a little more concerned than he should, which garnered the attention of McCoy and Kirk.

"I'm fine Spock. Don't go worrin about me." Meggie said and winked at him.

"She's a scot laddies. Meggie ken hold her own." Scotty said walking up to the group.

With that she nodded at them all and limped back to the center of the mat where Sulu was waiting. So he was going to sweep her knee huh. Well she figured he could do with a pretty set of black eyes just for that.

She didn't even give him time to prepare she punched him in the eye with a right then with a left upper cut to the nose feeling it crunch beneath her fingers then a right to the other eye in rapid succession. Sulu staggered back and whipped out his retractable katana and activated it.

Meggie reached back and unsheathed her katana quickly. She knew it was getting serious now but she wasn't about to let up. She ran toward him lifted off and did a mid-air cartwheel letting her sword come down hard. Sulu blocked and countered with a slice down with his sword which she also blocked with one hand and punched him hard in the face with the other. Sulu raised his in an upper sweep and she blocked but when he slid his sword down it sliced through her arm and shirt. It hurt like a bitch too. He then pulled a dagger out of his training padding where he had expertly hidden it. Dammit she should have brought her wakizashi after all but the dagger she always had hidden under her shirt on her back would have to do. She reached back and under her shirt and whipped it out twirling it on the top and back of her hand.

"Didn't know you could fight like that?" She said smirking to Sulu nodding to his dagger.

"I think I may have underestimated you." He replied clearly unwilling to give up.

Meggie felt blood dripping down her arm. She was extremely curious as to why the hell she wasn't healing like she should at the moment.

"I'm going to take that katana away from you Commander." Sulu told her.

"You can try." Meggie replied as he advanced on her sweeping the katana across her throat. She felt it slice through her skin and suddenly it was as though everything went into slow motion. Her immortal instincts kicked into overdrive. She could not let him take her head. He mind knew he wasn't a threat but apparently her body did not.

Meggie jabbed and sliced down knowing she cut his upper arm through his padding causing him to drop the dagger which she kicked far away from him. Sulu grabbed his katana with both hands and twirled his whole body in the air slicing down as he landed. She took the opportunity to hit him in between his eyes with the hilt of the dagger. Meggie then stuck her dagger in the ground twisted Sulu to the ground straddled his arm kicked back and forced him to drop his sword she then grabbed his katana swung around holding both his and her katana to his neck like a pair of scissors ready to cut to his neck and stopped just short of doing so.

"I would say the match was finished." Meggie told him.

"Yeah, I think it's getting a little serious in here." Kirk said unable to suppress a smile as he walked over to them.

Sulu stood up clearly in awe of Meggie's skills. "Shit you're going to have to teach me some of those moves." He told her.

"Anytime. Yer not without tremendous skill Hikaru." Meggie admitted.

"Oh my God that was just awesome!" Nyota told her as she ran to her side.

"Oh now you don't doubt me." Meggie laughed at her new friend's apparent enthusiasm.

She noticed how quiet Spock was through the conversation. Then McCoy spoke quickly.

"Let me look at that arm. It's bleedin pretty bad." He told her.

She looked quickly. Meggie hadn't bled this bad. Ever. She was at a total loss as to why she was now.

"I think it'll be fine." Meggie told him.

"Go to sickbay Commander that's an order." Kirk told her.

"Yes sir." Meggie told him.

"You too Sulu." Kirk said grinning to him.

"I will escort the Commander to assure she finds her way there for treatment." Spock finally spoken up.

Meggie couldn't resist the urge and rolled her eyes and Nyota chuckled shaking her head.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." McCoy told them grumbling the whole way about idiots who hurt themselves for a damned sport. The whole crowd was still cheering some had started chanting her name.

She waved slightly to thank them for their support and then they left for sick bay. At least she wouldn't have to explain her fast healing ability to McCoy or Spock but now she was kind of worried. She would definitely need to contact Connor and or Duncan regarding this new development. Meggie also didn't miss Spock's eyes glued to her the entire time they walked to sick bay.

**Whew! This was a hard chapter to write. I thought Sulu held his own but Meggie totally kicked his ass.**

**By the way Miyamoto Musashi was a real person. I just made him immortal and who knows he may show up later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meggie along with Spock, Sulu and McCoy made their way silently to sick bay. She noticed the bleeding had slowed but not stopped and she damn well wasn't healing and it actually hurt.

She hopped onto the bio bed and immediately took off her shirt noticing the men averting their eyes.

Meggie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had a sports bra on for cryin out loud.

"Guys I'm wearin a bra. It's almost like a bathin suit." She told them.

She watched as Spock gave the other two men the stink eye for lookin at her.

"We can leave so you may have privacy if you wish." Spock told her.

"Nah it's fine really just a little cut anyway." Meggie assured them both.

McCoy came behind her to start irrigating the cut and must have noticed the burn scars and every other one she had.

"God almighty woman! Can you please tell me why you have third degree burn scars up most of your back?" McCoy asked her clearly perturbed at the thought of who or what might have done this to her. Meggie also noticed the horror on Sulu's face and well Spock was just as stoic as ever, no surprise there.

"I was burned in a house fire when I was sixteen doctor." Meggie said not offering any more information.

"I just can't believe you didn't receive better treatment for these burns Meggie." McCoy stated.

"Yeah well that's what happens when yer poor Leonard." Meggie told him smiling slightly.

"So I guess I shouldn't even ask about the multiple stab and phaser wounds then." Leonard snapped.

"No. Nothing to tell." Meggie replied not correcting him when he said phaser wounds when most of them were old fashion gunshot wounds. Sulu actually looked like he might be sick and she couldn't tell what the hell Spock was thinkin.

"Yeah. I'm calling bullshit on that but that's something to explain at a later time." Leonard told her repairing the cut with a dermal re-generator. It was the first time she had one used on her it kind of tingled.

"Alright you're done. No more sword fighting for a while. Let yourself heal. Ya hear me." Leonard told her.

"Yes doctor I hear you loud and clear." Meggie told him hopping down off the bio bed to let Sulu get fixed up.

"I will escort you to your quarters Commander." Spock told her.

"That's not necessary, but suit yourself Commander Spock." Meggie told him shaking her head slightly.

"When we are off duty you may simply call me Spock." He told her.

"Ok well then call me Meggie if you're so inclined." She told him taking her hair out of its pony tail and shaking it loose noticing Spock stare at her wide eyed.

_Men and their preoccupation with a woman's hair_. She thought to herself.

They made it to her door after taking two turbo lifts.

"Would you care to come in Spock?" Meggie asked him.

"That would be acceptable." Spock answered.

"Would you care to accompany me to the mess for the evening meal?" Spock inquired.

"Sure ok. Just let me shower and change and we'll go." Meggie told him.

Spock nodded slightly and she took off for her room as he started looking at the decor in the living area.

Meggie plopped down on her bed to catch her breath. _What the hell was she thinking? Saying yes to a dinner invitation from Spock. Vulcan's did not do casual dating. They would only 'date' someone they saw as a potential bond mate._

She sighed to herself and went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Meggie then decided to opt for the female version of her engineering uniform. She dried and styled her red hair and actually put on makeup. She slipped on the calf length boots and took a look in the mirror.

Well the dress was form fitting and short that's for sure. Meggie slipped a gold hoop earring in each lobe and walked confidently into the living area.

Spock was paying particular close attention to a Scottish Tartan hanging on the Commanders wall when he heard her footsteps enter the room. He turned around to greet her and found he could not find words at that very moment. She had changed into a female engineering uniform and was wearing her hair down with earrings in her pale lobes. She looked breathtaking. That was the only word he could use to describe her.

"You look very aesthetically pleasing this evening Meggie." Spock said keeping his voice calm and even not betraying any emotion whatsoever.

"Thank you Spock. You should see me in Terran clothing." Meggie told him. "Do you wear terran clothing?"

"If the occasion calls for it." Spock told her.

"Well then we will just have to find an occasion for you to do so." Meggie told him smiling slightly.

_It seems she couldn't control anything coming out of her mouth this evening. She was flirting with the man for crying out loud. _Meggie thought to herself.

They walked silently to the mess hall. Meggie was whistling to herself and Spock was staring straight ahead his hands clasped behind his back as always.

Spock had very nice hands and slender long fingers. Meggie thought. She wondered what kinds of awesome things those hands could do. Then she caught herself. Her shields were very weak at the moment. She could only hope he hadn't caught her last thoughts.

Spock was completely tuned in to Meggie's thought patterns. He could sense a rather keen interest in his hands from her. Then she erected her shields and he was closed off. This human was extremely interesting and unique. Spock found himself enthralled and wanting to get to know her better. She would also make a more than compatible bond mate as well, sensing that she had an extremely high psi rating.

They entered the mess at peak time. Meggie noticed Kirk, McCoy and Scotty sitting at their usual table. Spock quietly grabbed his meal watching as Meggie did the same.

She could pretty much eat anything she wanted so she ordered cheese pizza and a salad and water to drink. She hadn't noticed that her meal was totally vegetarian until she sat down. Spock had picked a table with no one else sitting there. Apparently he wanted to be alone with her.

"You are a vegetarian?" Spock asked her.

"Occasionally." Meggie said grinning at him.

"I have never been a big meat eater. Especially replicated meat. It's disgusting to me." Meggie told him shuddering a little.

"That is very interesting. I have not heard anyone else describe replicated meat in quite that way."

Spock stated.

"Yes I'm fairly certain everyone else just love's it from what I've observed." Meggie replied.

"If you are amiable I would like to prepare some traditional Vulcan foods for you sometime." Spock stated more hopeful than he should be.

"That sounds really good. I haven't had Vulcan foods in a while." Meggie admitted.

"Then it is settled. Would tomorrow night in my quarters be acceptable?" Spock asked.

_Well shit._ She thought. She walked right into that now didn't she. But for some reason she found herself looking forward to tomorrow night already.

"That would be more than acceptable Spock. I can be there as soon as Alpha is over and help you." Meggie offered.

"Very well then I will expect you at 1800 hours." Spock replied as they got up from the table to deposit their dishes into the cleaner.

Meggie noticed Kirk, McCoy and Scotty all looking curiously in their direction.

She waved at them slightly and noticed Spock glance their way and glare at them all.

_Damn he was possessive and he was only half Vulcan._ She thought.

They walked in silence back to her quarters. Her thoughts were confusing to say the least. All of these years she had closed herself off to the opposite sex. But she found she could not and did not want to do that with Spock. Maybe she deserved to be happy for once in over 400 years.

Meggie stopped in front of her quarters and decided to do something that would most certainly change the course of what was going on between them. She extended her fingers in a Vulcan kiss. She knew that was how Vulcan's expressed their affections in public.

Spock looked at the fascinating woman extending her fingers to him. He was baffled as to how she was so familiar with Vulcan customs. He was also pleasantly surprised. Spock extended his hand and brushed his fingers along hers and she reciprocated.

"I'll see you on Alpha and tomorrow night Spock." Meggie said softly certain she was blushing like a teenager.

"I look forward to it with much anticipation Meggie." Spock told her, nodded his head as usual and walked to the turbo lift.

Meggie slipped into her quarters and quickly got into her pajamas and sat on her bed to contemplate what transpired this evening. She really, really liked Spock a lot. He was handsome, intelligent, brave and she had a thing for those pointy ears. But would she be able to trust him with her secret? She had never done that before. After seeing Duncan and Connor's past relationships she knew it could be very good or go very bad very quickly. Meggie was certain of one thing; Vulcan's as a whole were faithful and trustworthy so she would have to think on it longer and see what happened between her and Spock.

She got up from the bed and sat down at her desk to vid comm Duncan in England knowing very well he would love to talk with her.

He answered on the second buzz with a surprised look on his face.

"Well lass it's about time ye called. I haven't heard from ye in ages. You on that starship you've been wantin then?" Duncan asked her brightly.

"Aye. I am. How have ye been cousin?" Meggie asked happy to see a familiar face.

"Same as usual. Antiques, travel the ladies." Duncan winked at her.

"Although I love hearin from ya lass. You look like somethin's botherin ya. What can I help ya with?" Duncan asked seriously.

"Ya know me too well Duncan." She told him chuckling to herself.

She then proceeded to tell him about the sword fight and the injury and the healing issue.

"I'm also finding it difficult to keep my shields up and control my telepathy around Spock." She said realizing she had said too much when her cousin's face broke out in a grin.

"Now who would this Spock fella be?" He asked.

"He's Vulcan and he's the First Officer." She replied.

"Oh aye. I see then. They are touch telepaths and sometimes more than that." Duncan told her.

"So do ya like him then?" Duncan asked her teasing a little bit.

"Aye. Unfortunately a little too much." She told him honestly.

"I've been tellin ya for years that ya shouldn't be alone Meggie girl. Now about the other healing problem. I can tell you I've never heard about it from another one of our kind but I can ask around and see what I can come up with." Duncan told her.

"Ok that's fine Duncan I appreciate it." Meggie told him smiling.

"Now you give this Spock a chance and don't run him off. He may surprise ya." Duncan told her.

"I promise I'll give him a chance. It's not like I can run anywhere anyway we're on a damned starship. I guess I'll let you go for now. Com me if you find out anything." Meggie told him ending the call.

Meggie felt trapped in her quarters right now. She walked in her pajamas and bare feet to the observation deck on her level. She sat in the window seat with her legs drawn up to her chin staring blankly into space. For the first time in her long life she was happy and anxious at the same time. She was so preoccupied with the stars she didn't notice the tall half Vulcan who had stopped outside the observation deck as he was passing by and had been watching her quietly for the last ten minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she was busy in engineering with Scotty. They were getting ready for their arrival at Romulus in four days time. They were both working hard to make sure sure that the warp core was on line and everything else in the ship was functioning properly. She had a bad feeling about the Romulans. They looked like Vulcans and are technically their cousins, but were vastly different.

Meggie didn't even get to see Spock on Alpha shift like she'd hoped. She assumed he was as busy as she was with the impending mission. During lunch she stayed the engineering office. It was becoming increasingly hard to maintain her shields when she was around a large group of people. She became agitated and bitchy when she had to hear everyone's thoughts all at once.

It was in the privacy of her own office that she dropped her shields and sat there with her mind open. Her mind brushed a familiar one on the starship. Spock. She knew his logical mind was at work solving some kind of problem Vulcan's were born to solve. Meggie closed her eyes and saw a bright blue light. She knew enough about Vulcan beliefs to know she was seeing his katra. It was drawing hers to his she could feel it. The amount of comfort she felt in Spock's mind calmed her instantly.

Meggie's eyes flew open as she realized what she had done. There was no way Spock didn't know what had happened. Maybe she would get lucky and he wouldn't know it was her. She clamped down tight on her shields hoping that was enough to keep him from learning who had just touched his mind.

* * *

Spock was engrossed in solving an issue with one of the experiments they had going in the science labs when he felt a brush from another into his mind. He immediately stopped what he was doing, closed his eyes to observe who was curious enough to do so. As suddenly as it was there it was gone. Meggie was the first person that came to mind. Her essence was still in his mind.

* * *

At 1700 Meggie left the engineering office in what she called the 'armpit of the ship' she started to her quarters and would prepare for her 'date' with Spock. She entered the turbo lift on deck four when the claxons started blaring. Meggie sure hoped this was another preparedness drill the Captain had decided to have but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was the real thing. She stopped the turbo lift just as the ship rocked violently from torpedo fire. Well she didn't need anyone to tell her it wasn't a drill now.

Just then the Captain came over the ship wide comm.

"Attention all crew. We are being attacked by three Klingon War-birds. All crew to your battle stations. Prepare to be boarded by multiple Klingon's. Kirk out." With that he abruptly cut off the communication.

Shit. What a nightmare. Apparently the Klingon's got wind of their little diplomatic trip to Romulus to try to woo the Klingon allies into the Federation and they were planning to stop them.

She flipped open her communicator. "Commander MacLeod Commander Scott. I'm headed back to engineering." Meggie finished. Meggie restarted the turbo lift and pressed the engineering button on the wall. As the turbo lift doors closed she was immediately fired upon by two Klingon warriors trying to get into the lift . She was by herself but hell she'd had worse odds than this before.

Multiple volleys of fire hit the turbo lift doors as they opened back up. The Klingon's were to her right and to the side. She ducked her head out quickly firing back and taking a laser shot to the shoulder. She had to get out of the turbo lift or risk being shot like a fish in a barrel. Taking a deep breath she dove forward and fired continuously at the pair and landed on the floor across the hall noticing she had also taken a phaser hit to the thigh which hurt more than she remembered.

One Klingon advanced forward setting what looked like to Meggie a set of charges to blow the damned door to the bridge. She peeked around and picked him off with a kill shot to the chest. She then noticed that two additional Klingon's were not firing on her. So she had three against one odds and she would bet they would continue to try to activate the charges in front of the door. Apparently they hadn't thought their little plan through. With charges like the ones they had laid out they could breach the hull and then they would all be dead. Not her of course but she didn't relish the thought of being the only one left to survive on the ship.

Meggie had to warn the bridge. She flipped open her communicator with one hand while still firing with the other. "Commander MacLeod to the bridge." She shouted.

"Yes Commander this is Lieutenant Uhura. What is your status?" She finished.

"I'm outside the bridge taking heavy fire from three Klingon's that have set charges outside the bridge doors. I have neutralized one and still firing on the others." Meggie finished and closed the communicator and continued to fire taking another hit to her other shoulder. She had forgotten how much phaser blasts actually hurt it had been so long.

Where the hell was the full security team assigned to the bridge. They must have gotten hung up on their way here. That means there are most definitely multiple targets on the ship.

Meggie dipped her head quickly and watched in horror as all three Klingon's started down the corridor toward the Bridge doors and the charges. They all three started firing on her.

Dammit if she wasn't gonna have to probably take more phaser fire to get close enough to kill them. She went ahead and pulled out her back up phaser having saved it in case her other one became damaged. Meggie was going to need the fire power going up against three Klingon's intent on taking her and out along with the Enterprise and it's 400 plus crew.

Meggie stepped out immediately firing both phasers and taking another hit arm and leg. She remained on her feet concentrating her phaser fire on the Klingon closest to the charges and took him out quickly. One of the other Klingon's knelt down trying to program the timer on the charges while the other continued to fire on her. She lost track of the hits she took to her upper body but her adrenaline was going and she felt nothing. Meggie again took out the one setting the charge which pissed off the remaining Klingon who dropped his phaser and reached behind and pulled his bat'leth and proceeded to rush her.

_Fuck it all._ She thought to herself. Thank God she kept one of her retractable katanas on her back under her shirt during duty or she would be screwed. Meggie dropped her phasers and whipped out the katana flipping it open and rushed to meet her opponent. To say the Klingon warrior was surprised by the sight of the human woman running to fight against him was an understatement but it didn't slow him down very much.

She blocked the first strike with her sword then kicked the Klingon in the chest sending him against the bulkhead. He recovered quickly and swung down with the weapon catching her shoulder digging in with the jagged end of the weapon. Meggie managed to come up with her katana slicing the warriors shoulder. He howled in pain and pulled his weapon out of her shoulder. She just almost bit through her tongue from the pain but ground her teeth down and didn't utter a sound. Meggie came back at him quickly slicing through the air with both swords before he could effectively swing his weapon up. She stabbed him in the side then withdrew the weapon quickly and stepped back. The Klingon grabbed his side disbelievingly and staggered back. He regained his composure coming at her again.

You had to admire their warrior spirit they wouldn't quit until you were dead or they were. There was no such thing as surrender to a Klingon warrior.

Meggie brought her sword up blocking him immediately. She managed to cut a gash in his neck but he countered with a punch to her face. Lurching back with her eyes watering she didn't see the bat'leth slice down to her gut. Meggie retaliated stabbing both swords into the Klingon's chest causing him to go down and bleed out on the corridor floor.

She fell to her knees and crawled to the charges making sure they had not been activated. Taking a closer look at what the Klingon's had set up. She realized they were smarter than she had given them credit for. They were controlled charges meaning they would only blast out enough to destroy the doors enabling them to get onto the bridge. Meggie picked them up and removed the firing boards on them so they couldn't be used again. She then picked up her communicator and flipped it open.

"Commander MacLeod to the bridge. The threat has been neutralized. Would Dr. McCoy happen to be closed up in there with you guys?" Meggie asked not sure where to put pressure on her wounds as she had lost count of what was bleeding the most.

"This is the bridge. The security teams are still fighting on upper and lower decks. We will open the doors to let you in." Meggie heard the unmistakable voice of the Vulcan First Officer.

Before the doors opened she felt the blood pool in her mouth and her vision start to swim. She was also coming down from the adrenaline rush and starting to feel extreme amounts of pain. Tired of balancing on her knees she sat back on her legs struggling to remain upright when the doors finally opened and McCoy and and Ensign she didn't recognize came to drag her injured ass onto the bridge.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. How many Klingon's did you actually fight?" McCoy asked her his eyes wide with panic as he quickly assessed her injuries.

"Four I believe. They're dead so I'm in better shape than they are." Meggie said softly gasping for air.

"Dammit, let's get you out of the hall." McCoy told her and scooped her up into his arms to carry her back onto the bridge. The Ensign grabbed the charges and stepped through and the doors whooshed shut.

"Computer lock doors Captain James T. Kirk Alpha Epsilon five." Kirk said nodding to Bones to complete the emergency lock down procedures for the bridge.

"Computer lock doors Dr. Leonard H. McCoy Gamma Epsilon twenty." McCoy said laying her down on the floor.

"Captain. Teams are still fighting on decks five and eight. Shields are holding at 80%." Spock said as the ship rocked with more torpedo fire. He turned around in his chair and found a bloody mess that was Meggie lying on the floor.

Kirk knelt down and addressed Bones directly. "What the hell did they do to her?"

"She has multiple phaser shots and I saw that one of the Klingon's had a bat'leth lying beside him. Her sword was buried in his chest. Bat'leth's do a lot of internal damage Jim she needs sick bay but I may be able to stabilize her for a short time here on the bridge." Bones told him honestly.

Bones had brought his tricorder and an extensive med kit with him when the claxon's started blaring. He knew Jim's propensity to get gravely injured whenever these sort of things happened so he always stayed prepared.

"This really hurts Bones." Meggie said blood gurgling out of her mouth. She should already be healing. This was the strangest thing that has happened to her since she discovered she was immortal.

Meggie moved her head to the side to see where Spock was. He was of course doing his damnedest to help save the ship. His head turned toward her and their eyes locked. She dropped her shields immediately. She didn't have the strength to keep them up.

_'Spock'. _She whispered in his mind, focusing her mind on him.

Spock had momentarily turned back to his screen to assess the ship wide situation when he heard the soft whisper in his mind. Hid head whipped around to find Meggie smiling slightly.

Bones pressed several hypos to her neck in rapid succession and a pressure dressing to her midsection where she had the most damage. She knew she was losing consciousness. Every noise on the bridge was getting farther and farther away. Meggie tried to focus on staying awake. She was so tired and in so much pain. She thought and drifted off into oblivion.

"Dammit Jim. We're losing her. I need to get her to sick bay now!" Bones yelled at his Captain.

Bones looked at Spock who was desperately working to get an update on the situation with the Klingon's on board the ship.

"Captain I am receiving numerous reports that all Klingon's that have boarded the ship have been neutralized." Spock informed him.

"I keep hailing the Klingon War-birds sir with no response." Uhura explained.

"They are not getting this ship." Kirk stated emphatically to all on the bridge.

"Fire all weapons Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir." Sulu acknowledged as his fingers flew across the console.

They got a few good hits before the three Klingon ships cloaked again. With them cloaked they had no idea what their next move would be.

"Shields are back to 100% sir." Chekov announced.

"Good keep them that way so we aren't boarded again." Kirk told him.

Kirk and Spock then unlocked the bridge and Spock scooped Meggie up into his arms and started for sick bay.

Spock immediately tuned in to Meggie's breathing and heart rate. With each step he took her breathing was getting shallower and her heart rate was slowing.

"Go as fast as you can Spock. I'll follow you. She doesn't have much time left." McCoy told him watching as Spock picked up the pace and ran to the turbo lift.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock watched helplessly as Dr. McCoy treated Meggie's multiple wounds.

"I can tell you, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out which wound to treat first. There's just so many," McCoy told the nurses and Spock.

The nurses then began to strip Meggie's uniform off to better ascertain her injuries. Spock found he could not look away, even though he knew he should. He had to make sure she was going to be okay.

The nurses began to clean the wounds one by one, at Dr. McCoy's orders.

Everyone standing near the bio bed watched in complete shock as most of the minor wounds began closing on their own. For a few seconds everything in the trauma room stopped.

"What the hell?" McCoy finally said, breaking the silence.

Spock was just as shocked as anyone in the room. He had never seen such un-paralleled healing abilities, especially in a humanoid species. Vulcan's, Romulan's and Klingon's all had rapid healing abilities, but nothing to this magnitude. He had sensed something very different about this human but never imagined something as extraordinary as this.

By the time McCoy decided to take Meggie into surgery all but the gaping wound down the middle had healed on her body, and even that one had stopped bleeding.

"Spock, inform the Captain of what's going on and I'll take her to surgery. I'm not sure what's really going on though. I think that Commander MacLeod has some things she'll want to tell us later," McCoy said as he disappeared into the surgical suite.

Spock then found himself in the Captain's ready room explaining just what he'd seen and what the doctor stated.

"That seems to explain all the scars Bones told me about, but doesn't explain exactly why she's able to heal like that," Jim said. "When the Commander is better we need to meet with her and Bones and find out just what's going on. I have a feeling it's going to be interesting."

"It is most fascinating Captain. I will attempt to research the matter before we speak with the Commander." Spock told him.

Meggie felt like she was in a fog that she couldn't wake up from. They had sedated her for some reason. She then felt a lance of pain down the front of her. She then remembered the wound from the Klingon bat'leth and knew she was screwed. There was no way Doctor McCoy would not see her healing. She must have been crazy to think she could go on a starship as an officer and be able to hide who she was. Now the question was, would they accept her or fear her now?

Meggie struggled to open both of her eyes to the bright lights of sick bay. She was feeling pain for the first time since she'd become immortal and didn't like it one bit. Trying to sit up she was pushed down gently by warm strong hands.

"You are not well enough to sit up. Dr. McCoy has given me strict orders to ensure your health and well-being," Spock stated.

"Well I suppose my little secret is out. You'll probably want some answers," Meggie slurred, her Scottish brogue more pronounced.

"I have received some very vague answers to my questions from your cousins Connor and Duncan. They will be rendezvousing with the Enterprise in two days' time. Both men are very concerned with your health," Spock explained.

"Yeah, they're not the talkative kind, especially when it comes to who and what we are," Meggie added.

"Commander MacLeod, exactly who and what are you?" Spock asked her seriously.

Meggie looked into his dark eyes, his very human eyes. She never noticed how emotional the man's eyes were before.

Well it was now or never. She had to tell him. She didn't want it coming from anyone else but her. Meggie cleared her head as best she could and began.

"My name is Mary Margaret MacLeod, of the Clan MacLeod. I was born in the year 1605, in the village of Glenfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel and I am an immortal and cannot die," Meggie stated, never taking her eyes away from the stoic Vulcan sitting next to her.

Meggie watched as the usually stoic Vulcan's facial expression changed. He opened his mouth to say something and he just opened and closed his lips slightly.

Maybe I broke him. She thought.

"What the hell did you just say?" McCoy shouted from the doorway.

Meggie rolled her eyes in frustration. God the men on this ship are so over emotional, even the Vulcan currently in shock sitting next to her.

"From the sound of your voice Bones, I think you probably already heard what I said. I'm immortal and as soon as I wake up again. I'll explain more to you," Meggie said letting the pain medication pull her under once more.

Spock watched as Meggie's tired eyes rolled back into her head and she lost consciousness. McCoy whipped out his tricorder and began scanning her quickly.

"It just never gets boring on this ship. I can't wait till I can talk to her," McCoy told Spock as he began to look at her wound. "At the rate she's healing, her wound will be 100% in two days' time. It's just amazing."

"I do agree that it is fascinating doctor. May I sit with her for a time?" Spock asked.

"Sure Spock. Come get me if she needs anything," McCoy told him then left.

Spock was more than fascinated by the woman now sleeping in the bio bed. He could also feel her emotions and mind leaking into his own. Her shields were completely down and he could feel everything. It was most unusual for a human mind to affect him in such a way. Spock would need to meditate at some point and would also need to speak with his father on this matter.

The next time Meggie awoke the light over her bio bed was dimmed and she was alone in the room. She was glad that Spock had decided to meditate and rest. She could feel him brushing her mind when he was with her and she was unconscious. Her shields had been down and she could not seem to regulate them. Meggie really didn't care about that. For whatever reason, she felt calmer and more relaxed knowing Spock was able to be close to her and have access to her feelings and emotions. Meggie reached down and programmed the bio bed to raise her into a sitting position. She noticed she was hooked to several IV's and an oxygen cannula firmly inside her nose. Meggie really wanted to remove it all but didn't want to incur the wrath of Bones just yet. She did notice that she didn't have a catheter any longer and really had to pee. She hit the call button on the side of the bed and waited until the good doctor himself came into her room.

"Glad to see you up missy. I guess you have to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yes, and don't you ever sleep? You have nurses to do the dirty work for you, you know," Meggie said.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're now a top priority patient," Bones explained.

"Well shit. Just because I'm a little bit immortal, everything's screwed up," She said sinking back on the biobed.

"Yeah about that. I think you promised me a more extensive explanation on the immortal information you dropped on us," Bones said, waiting patiently.

"Everything I told you was the honest truth Leonard. I have lived many lives in many different places. I've been through every war Earth has been involved in. I have fought it almost every branch of the military you can imagine. My PTSD level is probably off the charts. I'm a warrior Bones, that's all I've ever known. I have never been this wounded before and I'm not sure what's happening to me. Usually I should have healed by now. I think it may have something to do with Spock. I think we have some kind of connection," Meggie explained.

Both of them turned their heads toward the door, realizing that Spock had been there to hear her explanation.

Meggie dropped her shields and reached out to Spock's mind. Both stared at each other as their minds connected instantly. The onslaught of his repressed emotions along with her own caused her mind to fall into blackness. The last thing she heard was Spock calling her name and the word T'hy'la.


End file.
